Dead and Gone
by Just-Hazel-Eyes123
Summary: A gun was shot. Innocence was taken away. And a girl died. Who is that girl? Angst filled. About how they cope with the loss of a very close friend.. Very dark.
1. Prologue

**Edited version. Set somewhere during season 2. **

A gun was shot. Innocence was taken away. And a girl died. All that happened on December 23rd, the day Blair Cornelia Waldorf died. Thousands gathered around her funeral as her small, fragile body was laid to rest. Chuck Bass was one of them, closing his eyes to remember that terrible day that Blair, his Blair was taken away.

_2 weeks ago_

_Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf sat down in Rose, one of the most romantic restaurants in New York. Her long brown hair was flowing freely and her creamy white dress decorated with ruffles made her sparkle more than the other diners. He pulled her chair and she sat down, he didn't move but went down on one knee. "Blair Cornelia Waldorf, I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you forever. Will you ma-"Chuck said, getting cut off by gunshots._

"_Stay where you are, or I'll kill you", a man's voice boomed, making everyone sit still and pray it wasn't their last day. Chuck froze. He was about to propose to his girlfriend of 2 years and this guy comes in and threatens to murder people. Chuck moved quietly into his seat, hiding the ring into his back pocket._

_The man stood there, delighted that everyone was listening to him. His eyes scanned the velvet-green room, looking for someone, like an eagle looking for a prey. His gaze soon settled onto a certain brunette. "Hello there, sweetie", he said, groping her small cheek. Blair squirmed as Chuck let a square punch into his face._

"_Well, well, well, what do you have here? A jealous boyfriend?" he asked, smirking, before pointing a gun towards her chin. Blair froze, her heart missing a thump. "Make one move and she'll be dead", he said, his evil eyes twinkled with evilness, although his face was masked with a black ski-mask. Chuck's hand began to shiver as the diners turned to look. _

_"Help me" Blair mouthed. Blair stood calmly, tears not flowing freely. She believed Chuck would save her, like how he saved her from Nate, how he saved her from Jack and she believed Chuck would save her now. Words could not explain the fear she felt. "Please." Then, she screamed. The gun had sounded. _

_Blair fell with grace, her hazel eyes slowly closing, the man had already left, running furiously for his dear life. "Blair! Blair!" Chuck yelled, shaking Blair vigorously, tears flowing down his face. _

_"Chuck, I love you and I will always be there", Blair said with her last breath, before she left the face of Earth forever. Beside her, Chuck was sobbing, not being able to believe that Blair, the Blair Waldorf, was dead. Gone. Forever. _

"_Chuck_?" Jenny Humphrey asked, shaking her hands in front of his face, waking him up from his reverie. That scene, Blair's horrifying, blood-curling screams, the pool of blood she was lying in, was all repeating in his head, like a sick YouTube video. "It's time for your speech," she murmured softly, knowing the pain Chuck was going through.

"Good morning, everyone. Today, we are here to mourn the loss of a great person, Blair Cornelia Waldorf. She was a perfect girl. Although she was a so-called bitch, inside of her, she had a heart of gold. She did so many things for everyone and she gave me a heart. If you remembered before Blair changed me, I was a lying, stinking, fucking womanizer, but now, after Blair loved me, I was a whole new person. She was the first person who loved me, she found me from the endless hole of darkness. I can never forget the day she got killed, that fucking bastard. She was so young and it was my entire fault. I could save her! She was just there! I could did something! But I didn't and I let her slip through my fingers" Chuck said, his eyes filled with tears. But he wasn't the only one crying.

Serena van der Woodsen, Jenny, Nate Archibald, Vanessa Abrams and Dan Humphrey were all seated on the front row, close enough for them to see the sadness in Chuck Bass's eyes. "It isn't fair, N. It just isn't fair. Blair's so young. She never even managed to complete her dream," Serena whispers over to Nate, her hands shaking.

Silently, a single tear ran down Vanessa's tanned cheeks. Even though she wasn't friends with Blair, she was still a human being. "Blair is –sorry, I mean was—perfect, say what you want, but –"

A beeping noise interrupted Chuck as everyone looked at each other, nervous expressions on their faces as they pulled out their respective phones. No, it couldn't be.

Gossip Girl was back.

_Hey, bitches!_

_Didn't you all miss me? I'm finally back from my trip and boy, was I in for a shock! Our favorite Upper East Sider, __**B, **__died. That's shocking. Probably, you're in a deep depression, so let me cheer you up with some sightings._

_**Sightings**_

___Before her poor death, __**B **__was spotted hanging out with __**V**__ at __**Coffee Bean**__, giggling over some new magazine. Hmm, __**B**_, _where's __**S**__? __**C**__ spotted at __**Tiffany's**__, looking for rings. According to my source, he wanted something romantic. Oh, gasp, don't tell me, __**C**__ was about to propose to __**B**__! __**S**__ seen with __**N **__studying. Wow. Little __**J **__(I should probably stop calling her that, but whatever) with her big brother,__** D,**__ roaming the streets of Brooklyn for something to do._

_ Oh look at the time! I think it's __**B**__'s funeral. Don't miss me too much,_

_You know you love me,_

_Xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl._

The funeral became eerily silent. "This isn't happening," Jenny mutters, sharing a look of despair with Serena, who obviously got the text. On the other hand, Vanessa was gaping, shocked that Gossip Girl was back. It'd been two weeks since the last update and everyone was pleased, assuming GG was gone, but now, oh crap, she's here and ready for more scoop.

His body quivering, Chuck went down the stairs, sitting beside Nate and Dan. "Oh, crap," he swore.

"We are so dead," Jenny finished the sentence for him.

**Hope you guys liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2: Chuck Bass

**Another chapter up, it's more concentrated on the individual ways of how they cope with Blair's death. After I finished everyone, I'm going to have a prologue and see how after 5 years, what will happen and whether Chuck will move on and etc. And once again, I apologize if it's boring and that I have a little writer's block. I do not own Gossip Girl. It's just a lot of flashbacks and then, I myself feel it's boring. (Curse writer's blocks!)**

**Dead and Gone Chapter 1**

**I'm Always Watching You**

Bass never show emotion. That was the only 1 rule. But Chuck Bass broke it at Blair Waldorf's funeral. Why did she have to leave him all alone with no one??!?! She opened his heart to everything new and now, poof, she left the building. Once he sat down into his apartment, he cried. But what shocked him the most was Eleanor Waldorf.

Eleanor did not cry at Blair's funeral. Chuck didn't even see her at her own daughter's hospital and he was pretty sure that she didn't have the last glimpse of Blair before she got buried. Chuck remembered how Blair looked, so innocent and fragile. Eleanor even looked happy; Chuck felt the sudden urge to strangle her.

Why couldn't she see she had the perfect daughter? How could she disown Blair after she didn't get into Yale? That bitch. Suddenly, he awoke, running to the bathroom. He took out a blade and slowly carved a straight line below his wrist. Chuck felt his regret, anger, confusion flow out with him with cherry red liquid.

Chuck cried, lying down on his bed and pretending Blair was still there-

_Chuck lied down beside Blair, his hand around her waist. He looked at her, sweet delicate face fast asleep. He tossed and turned but he still couldn't fall asleep, all he could think about was how much he hurt Blair_ _with his stinking ways. Chuck, finally gave up at 3 in the morning, looking at her face again and leaving a small note, saying_

_**Dear Blair,**_

_**I'm sorry for the pain I caused you and you don't deserve a guy like me, go on with Archibald. I'm sorry.**_

_**Love,**_

_**C.**_

_ He let his finger wonder around her face before planting a soft kiss on her still-glossed lips. Chuck left Blair's room, his gaze fixed on Blair.. The next morning, when Blair woke up, she expected to find Chuck sleeping there, his mouth curled up adorably. But he wasn't there. She turned her head, hoping for some signs and that it wasn't a murder._

_ "Chuck?" Blair whispered, hoping to find him somewhere, but all she got was a note. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she read the note, again. She felt crushed, her world falling down upon her and no one to lift her back. Chuck was gone, thinking she was with Nate but she didn't, she would never. She was in love with Chuck Bass._

Chuck smiled, remembering the great times before Blair tragically left. He took out the same blade and cut himself again. It gave him a sudden sense of freedom; it was in an odd, sick and twisted way that he liked it. Then, he remembered, Blair Waldorf saved his life. Why couldn't he save hers!?!?!?

_ Chuck stood on top of his apartment's rooftop, obviously drunk. He held a whiskey bottle, loosely in his hands. His legs were uncoordinated and he almost lost his balance. Suddenly, Blair came up with Jack Bass, his one-hell-of-a-jerk-face uncle. "Blair?" he said, with a longing to kiss her. _

_ Then, she looked away, making Chuck's heart crush into a million and one pieces. He staggered, and dropped the whiskey bottle on the ground. The whiskey bottle hit the pavement hard, BAM! He felt his life becoming like that, his father giving the job to Jack, Blair running back to Archibald's tanned arms and him, well, he was nothing, he was alone. _

_ And if he wasn't careful, he would end up like the poor broken whiskey glass. "I'm Chuck Bass!" Chuck yelled, into the streets, making the lone hot dog vender look at him, "And no one cares", he added with a soft whisper. Blair looked crushed, like how Chuck did. "I do, can't you see? Please don't do that to me, please", she said, firmly, but in a soft, sweet way too. *_

_ Blair let her hand out to Chuck's. "Come to me," she said, only in a whisper that Chuck could hear. He tugged her hand and he slowly, climbed down the stairs, smiling. Blair, in relieve, pulled Chuck into a huge bear hug, her tears soaking into his leather coat. "Thank you", she repeatedly said._

Chuck smiled, thinking what would happen if Blair didn't save him. He continued to cut himself and now, his arms were filled with small scars. Beep, beep. Chuck's cell phone went on, indicating that there was a new message.

_Gossip Girl here. You're one and only source into Manhattan's elite._ Chuck read the line and frowned, Gossip Girl had been stalking (or as Gossip Girl like to put it- looking after) Chuck, Blair, Nate, Serena, Jenny, Dan and Vanessa since they moved into New York.

_**Shocking News**_

_ Our favorite drama queen and Queen Bee is dead. __**Blair Cornelia Waldorf**__ passed away on December 23__rd__ after a short dining with her boyfriend who was about to propose to her, __**Charles Bartholomew Bass. **__It was a tragic end to such a beautiful girl's life, although I must admit, I was really jealous of __**B**__, she got __**C**__, she had the looks and now, she's gone. Moral of the story: Life is short, save them and live like we're dying (Did you see that? I just quoted a Kris Allen song. He's my new obsession). Apparently, all our favorite Upper East Siders have not been taking the news so well._

_**Sightings**_

_** V**__ wandering the streets of Brooklyn, looking obviously upset and paying her respects the __**B**__ at the __**NYU Memorial Park. **__I didn't know they even had one and I thought __**V**__ was enemies with __**B**__. Maybe death taught her a good lesson. __**N**__ and __**S**__ watching home videos of __**B**__ and themselves when they were little totting children. __**K **__and __**I**__ giggling at the sights of people crying at __**B**__'s funeral. Heartless. I was also crying!!! __**D**__ trying to convince __**J**__ that __**B**__ is still alive and that she should stop crying. Is __**D**__ going insane? I hope not. While our resident bad boy, __**C**__ is nowhere to be found. Poor __**C**__, I'm sorry for your loss._

_That's all faithful readers,_

_You know you love me,_

_Xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl._

Chuck growled reading the new update. He hated Gossip Girl and her sightings more than ever. And it just made him realize again, that Blair wasn't coming back again. Why couldn't he get pass that fact!!!?!?!?! He just wanted her again, to hold her in his hands, to kiss her soft lips. He just missed her.

**~End of Chapter 2~**

**Thank you for reading, it's done. I updated it as soon as I could. Please review!! Shout out to my reviewers:**

**those3littlewords – thanks!**

**IceCreamRckz – Thank you!**

**VanillaCokeQueen – Reviews make me smile =]**

**Lively Leighton- Thanks!!!**

**Thank you to everyone again and keep reviewing!! !!**

**Xoxo,**

**xxAnimeFanGirlxx**

**a.k.a.**

**soccerluver**


	3. Chapter 3: Drama As Usual

There was one thing Serena van der Woodsen knew that would happen this Christmas. Nothing merry. It was only two days after the death of her best friend, Blair Waldorf. But Serena being that huge ray of sunshine, decided that she would invite everyone to a slumber party where they would watch homemade videos and reminisce and maybe bring Chuck out of his trance.

She called everyone and about half an hour later, they all arrived. Serena was shocked, looking at how everyone had drastically changed in 48 hours. "Let's get started!" Jenny said, hoping to finally get away from crazy Dan. She had even contemplated to send him to a mental asylum. Not that she blamed him, Blair's death was still a shock amongst the Upper East Siders.

"Blair is still alive. Blair is still alive. Blair is still alive", Dan repeated, pulling his hair up in crazy ways. A raised eyebrow was shot Dan's way. "Why are you looking at me like that? Of course, B's alive. She can't be dead."

"Now, I get why you called me…" Serena whispered into Jenny's ear. "Alright, guys, let's watch some videos!" One-by-one, they all plopped down Serena's maroon couch, silence filling the normally-noisy atmosphere. Beside Serena was Nate, his hand around her perfect-shoulders. Behind them, Jenny pushed her bangs out of her eyes and stared enviously at them.

"_Hi, eweryone, we're about to go to swchool!" Serena said, in her adorable voice, Blair followed her, smiling, revealing her dimpled cheeks. "Bye, mummy!" Blair said to Eleanor and all she did was wave it off. They were looking fantastic in their Constance Billard uniform. Soon, Nate and Chuck came out and Nate gave a peck on Blair's cheek. Chuck stood there, looking absolutely jealous._

"OMG! Chuck, you were in love with Blair, back then?" Serena asked, squealing. Vanessa's sea-green eyes looked confused, how could Serena be so happy at the time of mourning like this? Chuck blushed, obviously showing that it was true. After a Halloween special where Chuck dressed up as himself, Nate as Cary Grant, Blair as Aubrey Hepburn and Serena as Mia Farrow, a short remake of "Breakfast's At Tiffany's" and some birthday parties, everyone fell asleep, except Vanessa that is.

She was tossing and turning but to no avail, so she woke everyone up and made a confession. "Guys, wake up", she yelled, "I have a confession", Vanessa continued, making all their eyes focus on her. "Blair was my best friend, that's why I mourned her so much. She told me about how much she hated Serena. That was why we hung out together. I would always listen to her, she was the first girl that listened to me", Vanessa said, breaking down, tears streaming down her face.

"That's why", Serena said with a soft whisper, "Get out of my house, get the hell out of here!" she yelled to Vanessa. Chuck, who awoke, didn't look like he gave a damn, so he turned on the television and watched some news.

"What about you, eh? You didn't care about Blair when her parents got that divorce! I was there. I stood by her while you ran off to boarding school. Don't start with the crap that you fucked Nate because you could be there for her," Vanessa ranted, fury in her eyes.

"Oh, so you think I don't care about Blair, huh?" Serena questioned Vanessa, anger plastered all over her face. Now, everyone was looking at them fight like a tennis match at the US Open. Except Chuck, that was.

"Yes" was all Vanessa replied. Serena took her hand and hit Vanessa hard on the cheek. Vanessa's dark , tanned skin showed a huge tattoo of Serena's handprint which would last the whole day. "Oh, so it's only me who's wrong? What about Dan, who acts like he's crazy but he's secretly in denial? Why don't you tell him that?" Vanessa screamed in return, she wasn't the type of girl who gave up after one fight. Shocked, Dan looked up, insulted by his best friend.

But no one noticed Chuck Bass, who was usually the first one to add more fuel to the fight sitting down and keeping mum while watching the news. "Shut up!" he yelled, out of the unordinary, "I think I know who killed Blair"

**Thank you for reading, reviewing and subscribing. I really appreciate that and I'm leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. I started to update more often, since I got ideas! Thanks to not being able to sleep on Sunday…. It's going to be a lot more dramatic on the next chapters and I apologize if it's too short.**

**Shoutout to my reviewers for Chapter 2:**

**those3littlewords – Thank u for reviewing Chapter 1 and Chapter 2… Keep rocking!**

**. – Dan will be half-right. It's up in the next chapter. =]**

**ronan03 – The update's here! Thanks for reviewing. Reviews make me smile. =D**

**xoxo,**

**xxAnimeFanGirl**

**a.k.a.**

**soccerluver**


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Is UGLY

**Oh gosh! I'm so sorry to my followers, I was so busy! And to leave you during a cliffhanger? So, sorry! Here's Chapter 4**

**Dead and Gone**

**Chapter 4: The Truth Is UGLY**

With a gun in his pocket and an angry expression plastered on his face, Chuck Bass was ready for action. That was until his cellphone rang. The screen ID popped up: _Serena Van der Woodsen. _Chuck ignored it, leaving it to voicemail. Opening his black BMW door, all to reveal a small, narrow alleyway, there stood Carter Baizen. Carter was covering his nose, not enjoying the pungent smell. As soon as Carter's eyes met Chuck's, he began questioning, "What's going on, Bass? Why do you want me here?!?"

Chuck kept mum, if Carter had murdered Blair; he'd done a pretty good job of acting like he didn't. He had figured out about Carter killing Blair at Serena's Christmas party the night before- Carter was on it, with an unusual black eye, at where Chuck had punched Blair's murderer. Chuck pushed the gun deeper into his black tailor-made suit. "Baizen," he took a deep breath, "Did you murder Blair?"

Chuck expected Carter to yell, scream and swear that he would never hurt Blair, but he didn't. All he did was look Chuck in the eye and spoke in a soft voice, almost a whisper, "Chuck, I'm sorry, I did. Blair was my easy way out. I didn't have any money, so I did it."

Chuck's hands balled into fists as he reached for the gun. Aiming it at Carter, Chuck wondered who would do such a thing to Blair? She was great. Why Blair? "Who hired you?" he asked his voice cold and tense. Carter fell silent, shuffling his Armani shoes around. "I'm not afraid of using this gun!" Chuck screamed, his voice echoing through the hollow way.

"Okay, okay!" He raised his hand in a mock surrender. "It's … D. Humphrey."

Chuck felt his head spinning, Daniel Humphrey? Carter had to be lying!?! Although Chuck had to admit, he didn't like Dan at first, but soon they had grown into him. Dan also seemed seriously affected by Blair's death. "You're lying?" was all Chuck managed to spit out.

His cellphone rang again. This time it was Vanessa Abrams, Chuck groaned, pulling his Blackberry Curve and smashing it into the walls. Carter froze, "Why would I want to be killed?"

It was a good question, after all Chuck had a gun. Chuck's forehead creased in anger and his brows were furrowing. Why had Dan want to do it? "Carter," he caught the fretful boy's attention, "Tell me why Dan wanted to kill Blair?"

"Well, to be honest, Bass, Blair isn't dead, she's alive. It was all an act; she's still alive, living in Dan's apartment. The one you bought for him? Dan actually wanted me to kill you, but he knew it would be too suspicious," Carter explained. Chuck was spinning around again. Dan? Blair, alive? Could this be his lucky day?

Wait; he reminded himself, it may be a trick. "Bring me to Blair."

***

"We're here," Carter sing-songed, opening the red-bricked apartment that Chuck remembered viewing and buying it for Dan. He'd refused first, but decided to move in, since he needed a place near to the clubs and NYU. "Open that door," he pointed to the one with a scrawled handwriting that said, **DAN'S ROOM. KEEP OUT. YES, YOU, JENNY..**

Chuck kept on a blank face, his hands shaking violently. Could it be the truth Carter was telling? And then, Chuck flung the door open, there were two figures. Chuck couldn't see it carefully, it was still dark. Taking another step, he saw an abundant of glossy brown hair. He'd recognize that hair, that silhouette anyway. Blair Waldorf!

No, this couldn't be happening. Blair had died. Her body was buried. They had all seen it. No. No. No! Chuck denied seeing that. He heard a soft, breathy, "I love you, Dan. I knew leaving Chuck was the best thing to do."

Chuck's heart fell to his stomach. How could Blair say that 3 words so easily to Dan when it had took them months to get to that stage? "Blair!?" Chuck shouted. He hoped that she didn't reply. He hoped she just said, "Sorry, you have the wrong room." But no, a voice replied him,

"Yes?! Can't you see I'm busy here?" she replied, bitchily. Chuck slid down the wall and fell to his knees in sorrow.

"Blair, it's me, Chuck."

"Chuck? How'd you figure out? It was planned so perfectly!" she exclaimed. Chuck's blood boiled, planned? Blair Cornelia Waldorf. The girl he once loved. The girl he once desired for. The girl he thought had died, did all this so that she could be with someone else?

"Planned? Waldorf, if you wanted to leave. Just say so, don't go fooling some death. Jenny, Vanessa, Serena, Nate, THEY WERE ALL WORRIED!" Chuck shrieked. "But you, you left them all, only for Humphrey. Waldorf, let me tell you. I hate you. Get out of my life and leave!"

He slammed the door, running back down and driving his black BMW back to Serena's. he need a chat with all of them.

"Serena?" Chuck echoed, opening her front door. He heard a girl reply that she was here. Chuck took another of his six-pack and drank the fifth one. He was so drunk, but he needed to explain everything to them. The ones that were deceived.

"Chuck? You're back!" Serena cheered happily, motioning for the others to stop what they were doing and welcome Chuck. "Chuck, where have you been? We were so nervous! Vanessa thought you jumped off a bridge."

"Guys, I have important news. Blair's alive," the crowd gasped and shocked murmurs of how? When? Where? Chuck waited till they were all quiet before continuing, "She's doing Humphrey."

_**~End~**_

** This was rushed, about 15 minutes to write all this, but I needed to update u guys! I'm so sorry, for not uploading earlier. Please do send me your ideas and what do you want to happen! Please! Review!**

**Xoxo,**

**Behind-This-Hazel-Eyes123**


End file.
